Waiting Forever
by Conscience Fairy
Summary: Kaoru is an orphan about to turn eighteen. With all hope lost at being adopted, she hopes to at least support her daughter. But when a new turn of events happen and both mother and daughter are adopted, what will happen?


I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Waiting Forever

Chapter 1

Learning

"Megumi, you know I can't afford a surgery like that! I can hardly pay for my own clothing!" The black haired girl protested loudly over the cell phone. "Yes Megumi, I know I need it, but that doesn't change the fact that neither the orphanage nor I can pay for it. . . No I will not! Your parents said that I can live for another three years without a transplant . . . No Megumi, for the last time! The orphanage has enough trouble paying for just my medicines as it is. I'm doing my best to pay for what they cant."

The girl stopped and listened to the woman on the other end of the line for a while. Anger grew on her face, showing clearly as if she would explode. The train screeching to a halt caught her attention and the anger faded away. She released the pole she used for support and moved toward the open doors. "Listen Megumi it's my stop . . Yes, yes, I know. Yeah I'll be there don't worry, you know I don't miss my appointments. Goodbye." She took the phone away from her ear and expertly flipped it shut. Kaoru moved to the exit sign she saw over the many heads on the platform.

The city air hit her as she reached the top of the stares leading down to the subway. Her feet took a familiar path to a store six blocks away. The building sat on a corner, dwarfed by the skyscrapers that made up the city. The words 'Night and Day Convenience' framed the top of the store in bright red lettering. She entered the corner store, picking up a hand basket on the way in. Setting her self to the shelves, the items she wanted quickly found their way into her basket.

Her phone chimed as she approached the counter. With a sigh Kaoru quickly dug her cell from the pocket it had been discarded in earlier. Checking the screen the name 'Sano' glowed in dark blue letters. The phone rang louder as her basket was set on the counter. Another sigh dragged from her lips as she flipped the phone open, pressed a button, and put the phone to her ear. The cashier eyed her silently as she greeted the man on the other end.

"Hello. Yes? I'm fine, just doing some shopping. No, Sano, I will not. . . Because you haven't paid me back for the last hundred I lent you. . . Sano, junk food is out of the question... Fine, but only a candy bar and only if you pick me up for my appointment this afternoon." Kaoru bent down and plucked a chocolate candy bar from the rack beside the counter and added it to the pile. The cashier scanned it and put it in the bag, reciting the amount owed. Kaoru obediently handed the money over as she listened to her friend. "What? Sano I just had this conversation with that girlfriend of yours, I can't afford a transplant." The girl accepted her change from the cashier and grabbed her purchases and headed for the exit. Her exasperated voice filled the store until the door closed behind her. "Damn it, why can you people understand? The orphanage is privately owned by a church, they don't have the money for that kind of thing."

Something her companion said angered her and she flipped the phone closed without delay. It rang a moment later, the name 'Sano' appearing on the screen as it had before. She snarled and a look of incomparable rage spread across her face. Drawing back her arm, Kaoru let loose and the phone smashed against the pavement of the road. Before she could retrieve it a car had the courtesy to pass by and flatten the offending electronic device under a wheel.

"Great, just great. Another cell phone down the drain."

"Umm, miss, are you all right?" A timid voice asked softly. Kaoru turned to find a woman watching her. She had salt and pepper brown hair and looked to be in her late fifties. The old woman looked slightly put off, and Kaoru blushed a deep red.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes I'm fine." Kaoru gave the woman a dazzling smile, her previous anger dissipating. "Is there something you wanted to ask?"

"I seem to be lost. I need to find the subway." The woman stated. Kaoru supposed the display of anger moments before had scared the woman because her voice took a louder tone.

"Oh, I'm headed there right now. I can escort you if you wish, its only six blocks." Kaoru smiled, hoping that she did not scare the woman again.

"That would be appreciated, thank you. I'm afraid I'm not one much for cities." The woman smiled. "My name is Kira Mercedaz. Might I ask your name?"

"Mmm? Oh! I'm Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya. If you excuse me a moment I need to take this call." Kaoru produced a second cell phone from her purse only to have it ring a split second later. She pressed a button and placed the phone to her ear. Her voice grew angry as she shouted into the phone. "I don't want to hear it Sanosuke Sagara. I've heard it a thousand times and unless you're planing to pay the thousands of dollars the operation requires I don't want you harping on me! . . . Shut up. I don't want to speak to you until you pick me up for my appointment this afternoon. If you bring the topic up then I will personally cut out your vocal cords."

She snapped the phone shut and clenched her fists to calm herself down. Once sufficiently calm she turned toward her companion. "I'm sorry. Shall we go?" Kaoru turned and lead the way when Kira nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kira asked with concern.

"I'm fine. My friends have just been giving me a hard time today. My last test showed that my heart is getting steadily worse and they want me to get a transplant."

"Ah, so that was what that was about."

"Yes. I talked to Sano's girlfriend about fifteen minutes or as ago about the same thing." Kaoru answered. "The only friend who hasn't pestered me about it is the only one who seems to understand what I'm going through."

"I take it that this Sano is the one you were just talking to?" Kira stated more than asked.

Kaoru nodded. "Both he and his girlfriend are well off people. Megumi, Sano's girl, wants to be a doctor like her parents someday. Her mom is the doctor I see so I know she understands how expensive the treatments I get are, and how much a transplant would cost. I only have state insurance but by the time they find a match I'll be eighteen and unable to pay for the surgery."

They reached the steps to the subway and descended into the dimly lit concrete tunnel. They bought tickets and went to the designated platform together. Kaoru chatted with Kira about a lighter topic so she didn't notice the man come up behind her until his arm slung around her shoulders.

"Hey cutie, what's say you and me go out on the town tonight?"

"How about you never call me that again or I kick you where it hurts," Kaoru responded to the low husky voice. "And I tell your girl that you were messing around in the subway again."

"Ouch, Kaoru, that hurts."

"Katsu, you had better remove your arm this instant. I have not been having a good day thanks to Sano and Megumi, you really don't want to mess with me right now." The low hiss added to her voice had the man retracting his arm at lightning speed.

"You know this man Kaoru?" Kira asked politely as she examined the new addition to the platform. Katsu had messy black hair that hung to his shoulder blades, a large piece of green cloth wrapped around his head. His clothes consisted of a simple black pair of jeans and white t-shirt with a black jean jacket over it.

"Yes, unfortunately. This is Sano's best friend Katsu. Katsu this is Kira, I'm escorting her around the city today." Kaoru sighed. "Now, Katsu, what did I tell you about putting your arm around my shoulders?"

"That you are not my arm rest and that I shouldn't be flirting with anyone, especially you, when I have a girlfriend." Katsu answered promptly. Kira watched the exchange between the two with avid interest.

"Now tell me why that is?" Kaoru urged softly. The people on all sides backed away from the group of three as if the scene happened often.

Katsu took a deep breath as if preparing for the worst to come. "You hate the emphasize of your height and Tae is one of your best friends."

"Right, now what did I tell you would happen if you ignored my warnings?" The girl asked in a low voice.

"Umm, that you would hit me?" Katsu answered meekly, noticing the signs of a furious Kaoru. He backed up slightly.

"Close enough for me." Kaoru spun and started toward her friend. He turned, taking a step as if to run. Kaoru grabbed his arm before he could and flipped him onto the cold concrete. "Remember that this is a warning for what will happen once me and Tae figure out your punishment."

A voice sounded over the intercom and Kaoru turned toward the train that stopped in front of the platform. She joined Kira and the other passengers boarding with a self satisfied smirk. Kira looked at her with something akin to awe.

"What?" Kaoru asked, her face confused.

"How long have you been studying martial arts?" The woman asked calmly.

"For as long as I can remember. My father ran a dojo and he taught me swordsmanship. One of his friends taught me karate. A friend of mine taught me some ninja skills. I'm well rounded when it comes to martial arts, I guess." Kaoru smiled. "Plus it helps me take out my anger on people like Sano and Katsu."

"And they let you?" She asked. Kaoru shrugged lightly, feeling much better.

"Yeah. I don't know why though. It's mostly Sano, Katsu, and this little twerp that I teach swordsmanship to that get beaten up. Honestly though, they're like brothers to me. Besides, their strength to recover is amazing." Kaoru smiled wide. The train lurched to a stop, the doors opening a moment later. "Come on, this is the stop you need."

They exited the subway together and headed down the street. "You don't need to take me all the way there." Kira stated.

"Huh? Didn't I tell you that I'm heading to the same place?" Confusion showed clearly in the sapphire eyes.

"No, I don't believe so. Why would you be heading to the Sakura Orphanage?" Kira asked politely.

"I live there."

"Oh, do you work there then?" She asked curious.

"No, I'm an orphan. My parents died when I was twelve and none of my relatives wanted me, so they sent me to the orphanage." Kaoru led the woman around the corner. Sitting on the side of the street lay a building that looked much like an old fashioned cathedral. High brick walls covered in ivy surrounded the grounds. A sign reading 'Sakura Orphanage' stood out in gold against the black background across the iron gates. Kaoru pushed the gates open and started toward the building. "Here we are. Kind of odd for a place like this to be in the city isn't it? Come on in, I'm sure you will be expected."

As they reached the building a dark blue and black bundle flew out the doors. Kaoru toppled backwards and landed on the ground as the small bundle slammed into her screeching. Heaving a sigh, Kaoru looked to her sides and found that her purse and groceries had been scattered across the ground.

"Kiyanna, honey, how many times do I have to tell you not to knock me over until after I put the groceries away?" Kaoru asked the bundle on top of her.

"Umm, I lost count?" Replied the innocent voice. The girl clambered off Kaoru. Her black hair hung haphazardly around her face and hide her down expression. The dark blue summer dress she wore had brown smudges on it and looked to be a size to big. "But momma, they were chasing me!"

"The boys were bugging you again?" Kaoru frowned slightly at Kiyanna's nod. "Well, what did I tell you to do when they chase you?"

"Throw water balloons at them, or put them to sleep, or kick their buts."

"Right, now I expect a performance next time. Come on and help me pick up the groceries, then we can put them away." Kaoru picked up a bag and held it open so the little girl could put the contents back in. A crowd gathered at the door, a few boys that looked out of breath stood among the children. The last article placed in the bag, Kaoru motioned to the boys. "Have fun with them, Honey. Keep bruising to a minimum."

The black haired teen motioned for her companion to follow behind her. She lead Kira through the crowd gathered at the door and down the long hallway. "I hope you don't mind if I stash the groceries before I take you to the head lady."

"No, that's all right, I can wait." Kira answered politely as she followed Kaoru into a bustling kitchen.

"Hey, Ugly, what took you so long?" A young, slightly gruff voice asked, almost yelling over the clang of pans and utensils.

"Shut it brat and help me put this stuff away. Tsubame here?" Kaoru shoved a bag into the arms of a spiky haired ten year old who took hold of it with a frown.

"Yeah, she's helpin' Tae with the dinner." It was then the boy noticed the woman following Kaoru and examined her quickly. "Hey Hag, who's the old lady."

"Be nice Brat. I met her on the way here and we happened to be heading to the same place." Kaoru shoved something into a cupboard roughly. "Kira, this is Yahiko. I was telling you about him earlier."

"Hello." Kira greeted. Yahiko only snorted and put the last thing from his bag into the refrigerator next to him. Kaoru absentmindedly delivered a fist to his head. He stopped and glared at her before stomping off.

"Kaoru? Did you get what I asked?" A short, brown haired girl in a blue apron and with her hair pulled back stood beside Kaoru. She was so quiet and meek that she almost went unnoticed, which gave the feeling that she appeared out of the air.

"Yes I did." Kaoru handed the girl a plastic bag with a single item in it. The girl accepted it and started off into the kitchen cooks.

"Thank you Kaoru."

"No problem Tsubame." Kaoru called after her. She turned to Kira with a smile and motioned for her to follow without another word. Kira did as bid and walked with the teen down another long and narrow hall. They came upon an office, the door ajar, and slipped in. At an old victorian style desk sat a plump elderly woman with gray hair and glasses reading a document. She looked up as they entered and smiled.

"Kaoru, I see you've returned."

"Yes, Mrs. Sasami. My daughter is out front playing with the boys."

"All right. I see you've brought my guest with you. I appreciate the help, you may go now." The woman smiled again and made a dismissive gesture. Kaoru nodded and left Kira in the room with the head lady. A glowing Kiyanna ambushed her in the hallway and dragged her to the front yard, laughing all the way.

"Who is that girl?" Kira asked and she listened to the fading laughter. The head lady looked at her with a smile and nodded to the door.

"That was Kaoru Kamiya, the oldest girl at our orphanage right now. She'll turn eighteen in three months." Mrs. Sasami answered. "Do you think your daughter and son-in-law would be interested in adopting her?"

"Yes, I think they would."

"If you do think so, it would help us out so much. Kaoru is a great girl, but she is scared. Her past is not a happy one. I want her to have a family the most, but if they do want to adopt her, they must understand that her child goes with her." Mrs. Sasami smiled. "I refuse to split the two up. If Kaoru hadn't had that child she wouldn't have started to heal."

"So that girl is her daughter by blood?" Kira asked. The head woman nodded. "How old is she?"

"Kiyanna is nearly five now."

"That means that Kaoru would have to have given birth at thirteen. How did she gain custody over the child when she herself was so young?" Kira heard more laughter drifting in through the room's only window and had to smile.

"I'm not exactly sure of that myself, but I believe that she has some connections. I asked her about it once and all she said was Seijiro." Mrs. Sasami shrugged. "In the end she has the child and they wont be split up."

"Mmmm. I will speak to my daughter about it and be back with them tomorrow." Kira stood up and held out her hand. The head lady clasped it gently with a smile.

"Kaoru has school tomorrow and won't be home till around three. That would be the best time for your family to meet her."

"Thank you." Kira left the room and made her way to the front entrance. Yelling reached her ears as she approached the door. As she stepped through the sight that greeted her eyes made her smile. Kaoru, Yahiko, and Kiyanna were training with wooden swords. A large group of children watched as the three put on a show for them. Kira slipped by unnoticed and escaped the orphanage. As she closed the gates a car pulled up and parked on the side walk, a tall man stepping out of the drivers side door. He had spiky brown hair that stuck up strait, with a single piece falling over the red bandanna that was wrapped around his forehead. His clothing consisted of white jeans, black belt, and white jacked with black trim and the japanese character for evil on the back. He was slender, but well muscled, with a lazy air and alert brown eyes. Everything about the man seemed to contradict.

"Yo! Missy!" He called loudly, still standing by the open car door. A moment later an angry Kaoru, followed by a smiling Kiyanna, stormed out of the gates. Kiyanna ran in front of her mother and jumped into the man's arms as he walked around to the passengers side of the car.

"Hi uncle Sano! Are you taking momma to the doctors again?"

"Yep, kiddo, sure am." The man ruffled her hair gently.

"Does that mean I have to stay here?" Kiya pouted.

"That's up to your mother kiddo." Both people looked to Kaoru expectantly with pleading looks. Kaoru sighed, feeling all her previous anger vanishing, and nodded. The young girl smiled brightly and climbed in the back seat. Kaoru followed suite, taking her place in the front passenger seat as Sano walked back to the drivers side and climbed in. Kiyanna laughed as the 1968 metallic red Cougar roared to life.

They reached the hospital half an hour later where Kaoru and Kiyanna climbed out of the vehicle, leaving Sano the job of finding a parking space. Taking her daughters hand, Kaoru entered the hospital and quickly signed in at the desk. Sano joined them moments later and soon after a nurse called Kaoru to see the doctor. Sano and the young girl were left to fend for themselves in the lobby until she returned. Kiyanna mostly sat and pouted about not being able to see her "Grandma" as she called Dr. Takani. Grinning, Sano ruffled her hair and picked up one of the magazines scattered around.

Kaoru reentered the waiting room a half hour latter with Dr. Takani following behind her. Kiyanna immediately jumped up and ran to the doctor. The child tugged on her white coat until she had the woman's attention before hugging her tightly. Dr. Takani laughed and hugged the child while bidding them goodbye before returning to her work.

"So?" Sano asked as his friend approached them.

"The results were as expected. She's given me two years." Kaoru intoned quietly. "A year taken away. Lets talk about this later."

"All right." Sanosuke said gruffly.

"Momma? Momma, what's wrong?" Kiyanna asked as they walked back to the building looming ahead of them.

"Remember when mamma said that her heart was sick?" Kaoru asked. Kiyanna nodded, waiting for her mother to explain. "Well, momma's heart is sicker now."

"Will momma's heart get better?" the girl asked with all the innocence of her age.

"I don't know sweetheart." Kaoru answered, turning to grant her daughter a smile. "It might, but not for a long time."

"Come on Missy, lets get you home." Sano started for the door. Kaoru nodded tiredly, taking Kiyanna's hand and following him.


End file.
